Survive Alone, Thrive Together?
by Raezeck
Summary: Isabella Swan has experienced the loss of those closest to her. She has managed to put the pieces of her life back together but what will happen when she is forced to face her demons? She has learned to survive alone, is there a chance for her to thrive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **SM owns Twilight… not me :(

**Summary**: Isabella Swan has experienced the loss of those closest to her. She has managed to put the pieces of her life back together but what will happen when she is forced to face her demons? Is she better off surviving alone or is there a chance she can learn to thrive again?

**Chapter 1**

Panic.

The rush of adrenaline shoots though my body faster than consciousness seeps into my still sleepy brain. My body is drenched in sweat and tremors sweep through me in wave after wave.

I blink my eyes and try to focus on my alarm clock- it's 12:45 am, I've been asleep for just over an hour. I try to identify the cause of my sudden midnight anxiety attack when I hear the phone ring. _Yeah, that would do it_.

I stumble toward the cell phone I left in my jeans last night. Getting my hand to grip the phone with my shaking hand is difficult and I struggle to get it out of my pocket.

Why would anyone call this late at night? It can't be work, we're not even open at night. Mom and Dad hardly call at all, let alone at night. Unless it's an emergency, an accident, some horrible catastrophic event that has wiped out everyone I know, everyone I love.

Scenes of giant earthquakes ripping through downtown Seattle, finally bringing down the Alaska Way Viaduct, flash behind my eyelids as my thoughts become more and more frantic. My breathing picks up and I am afraid I will start to hyperventilate if I don't calm down.

This is why I usually turn off my phone before I go to bed. You can't get late night phone calls if your phone is turned off. My therapist Kate calls this an avoidance tactic; I call it a attempting to get a full night sleep. She's been encouraging me to face this particular fear for at least 2 years now, assuring me that I could in fact be rational and wait to hear the cause of the call before reacting. Well, I suppose I should get some satisfaction out of being right. That knowledge however is not satisfying.

I look at the face of my iPhone. It's Alice. I accept the call, but can't bring myself to say hello.

"Isabella Swan, I can hear you breathing you know! Don't you even say hello anymore?" Alice chirps into the phone. "I'm outside your apartment so buzz me up!"

"What… Alice…" I force a response, I have to know why she's here. I hold my breath waiting for her answer, the sweat dripping down my chest.

Silence.

"Oh, Bella." Alice is sighs, all of her previous happiness buried under the terror she obviously hears in my voice.

"Were you asleep? I didn't think. Everything is fine. Everything is great. I just… I should have waited until the morning. I didn't realize how late it was. I'm sorry, I really wasn't thinking."

I let out a sigh of relief. Everything is fine… apparently things can even be considered great. No one is hurt. _No one_ is hurt. There haven't been any accidents.

No one I love is hurt, I repeat this in my head trying to ease the tension gripping my heart. I correct myself, no one _else_. I push away that reminder and focus on my mantra that nothing is wrong as I buzz my best friend up wrapping my favorite purple robe tighter around my pounding ribs.

I open the door just as Alice is raising her hand to knock. She grabs me in a hug, practically lifting me off the ground. An impressive feat since she is a solid 3 inches shorter than me.

"Oh babe, I am so sorry. I just got a call from my mom and her and dad are going to visit my grandma back east for a few weeks. She wanted to know if we would house sit again and I got carried away thinking about how much fun we had last time. And I didn't realize how long I wasn't talking to her or that you had gone to bed. I mean usually you're up until at least 12:30. But this is all my fault. It really could have waited. _I _really should have waited. I'm so sorry."

Alice looks so remorseful and she is running her eyes over me to appraise the extent of my obvious distress.

I know she feels responsible for waking me up, but I am the one who is responsible here. Who freaks out at a phone call? Alice was excited and wanted to share it with me. This should not send me into hysterics… _especially not after 6 years,_ I criticize myself.

Isn't this what all the therapy is supposed to fix? I take a deep breath and focus on slowing my heart down. Counting down from ten as I slowly breathe out.

Alice walks me over to my overstuffed loveseat and pulls me down next to her. I put my head on my friend's shoulder and feel the tension in my own shoulders begin to ease.

"It's really ok, Alice." I say, chastened after my attack. "That will be awesome to stay at your folk's place again. When will they be gone? You know, we could even invite Jasper to come out on the lake sometime."

I try to sound excited, and really it shouldn't be so hard, the Brandon's have a small mansion right on Lake Washington and staying there is like going to a resort, but my panic attack hasn't fully let up yet and already I am feeling exhausted.

"Babe, I didn't realize it was still this bad. You haven't had an attack in a while." Alice says, wrapping her arm around shoulders and rubbing my back.

This is not entirely true. A close encounter with a delivery van caused a similar reaction when I was driving home from visiting my parents two weeks ago.

I had been forced to pull off the road and it took over 30 minutes before I could drive again, I just hadn't wanted to draw attention to the fact that I am still pathetically letting my fears rule my life.

I did make an appointment with Kate when I got back to Seattle though, so it wasn't as if I was completely denying the issue.

"I know Al, I just forgot to turn off my phone and you surprised me. That's all. I'll be fine, ok?" I implored her with my eyes to drop it.

"Let's get you back to bed," Alice finally relented after sweeping her eyes closely over me again. "Mind if I stay the night?"

She knows how hard it would be for me to get back to sleep and I know she's only offering to stay for my sake. I'm positive she wants to get home to her recently cohabitating boyfriend Jasper but I can't find it in me to refuse the comfort her presence will afford me.

I just nod and lend her some sweats to sleep in. We crawl into my bed like we used to freshman year when we first shared a room at the U.

Even then, Alice knew exactly what I needed and try as I might to push her away, Alice always pushed harder and finally broke through the walls I had surrounded myself with. She remains the only person, well aside from Kate, that knows how much I still struggle with my past. I'm sure she's shared some with Jasper but he's too much of a gentleman to ever mention it to me.

I turn out the lamp and lay back onto my pillow. Alice grabs my hand and I am, once again, so grateful for her friendship.

"Night Bella"

"Night Alice… thank you."

I listen her to breathing even out as she falls asleep. I don't begrudge her the ease at which she can relax. Alice has seen me through many panic attacks and late nights spent crying into the darkness.

I know however that it will be hours before I will be able to get back to sleep. I focus on Alice's breathing but the memories bombard me anyway.

My eyes are drawn to the frame on my dresser. I can't see the photo inside it in the darkened room but I have it memorized anyway. It's from my 18th birthday. Emmett and I wanted to spend the day at the ocean and in the photo I'm sandwiched between he and Edward, the three of us covered in sand and smiling so wide you can practically feel the happiness of the moment captured in the picture.

My heart clenches. Now I've lost them both. Not in the same way, but lost to me nonetheless.

I turn to my side and try not to wake up Alice with my tears.

**A/N-** Well what do you think? This is a first for me so I hope someone finds this remotely interesting! I am several chapters ahead and plan to update at least once a week. Thanks- Rae


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.

**Chapter 2**

_6 years earlier._

"ISABELLA!" Emmett roars up the stairs, pounding on the wall with the massive paws he passes off as hands. Quiet is not in my brother repertoire.

I take my time grabbing my backpack and purse and slowly amble to the front door, it's in my job description as the younger twin to drive Em crazy at every given opportunity.

"Good morning brother dear! Are we in a hurry today?" I smile innocently up at him.

"Bells you know that I told Rosalie I would meet up with her before first bell and I am not going to be late." Emmett huffs, but still hands me the toasted bagel with peanut butter he made for me. I knew I loved my brother for a reason.

Then he shoves me out the door. I guess a girl can't ask for too much.

As my eyes move from a still peeved Emmett and glance out at the driveway I feel the skipped heartbeat that has become as much a part of my morning routine as brushing my teeth.

Edward is already standing next to the car waiting for us as usual. He gives me a wink and smile as he opens the door to the back seat for me. My stomach erupts in butterflies when I step around him, breathing in his cologne, and I can barely return his smile.

Edward is our next-door neighbor and has been a fixture at our dinner table since he moved to the neighborhood in pre-school and Mom found out that Edward's parents worked harder at making money than making time for their son.

Though Edward grew up with Em and I, somewhere between 9th and 10th grade he changed… or maybe I changed. Either way that summer he was gone for 8 weeks visiting his grandparents in Florida and he came home muscular, tan, and breathtakingly gorgeous.

The green eyes that used to represent my best friend were now captivating and were constantly bringing a blush to my cheeks. The week between his return for Florida and the start of school I avoided him at all costs, too unsure what to do about my newly developed, and certainly unreturned, feelings.

Once school started up again Edward promptly started dating one of the perfect blond cheerleaders from school and I took up my position of neighbor and friend again. Edward was none the wiser to how I really felt about him.

I never really thought about the possibility of Edward noticing me like he did the other girls at school. I had been girl whose house he spent more time at than his own since the days of making mud pies and way before I developed any of the minimal curve I could now claim so I wasn't even let down when Edward spent the rest of 10th grade dating his way through all the popular girls. I did take comfort in the fact that I remained his closest friend, aside from Emmett, and we still spent a lot of our free time together just like we always had.

On the drive to school Edward and Emmett talk about tonight's football game, the second to last game of our senior year. They're both on the team. Edward is our starting running back and Em's a lineman, seriously the guy weighs like 240 pounds no one's going to move him. Emmett's also the team captain. He is one of those annoyingly motivational people that always bring out the best in those around him. He makes a great team captain and all the guys really respect his leadership.

Emmett is especially stoked for this game because Rosalie Hale has finally agreed to officially be his girlfriend, this will be the first time she will be wearing his letterman's jacket to a game. I don't see what he is so nervous about, they have been spending almost all their time together since she moved here last year and I know that I have caught them making out on our back porch more than once.

I vaguely hear the boys making plans to go out to La Push beach for an after party, but don't really listen to closely because I know I will not be going. Watching my classmates and brother get stupidly drunk is not my idea of a good time. Especially if Edward comes with a date, then it's just torture.

We get to school and Edward opens my door for me as usual. I smile up at him and start toward the school.

"Jeez, Bella." Edward runs after me. "In a hurry or something?"

"Oh…ah. No?" I turn to face him and can feel my face heat up and I gaze into his stunningly green eyes.

This is a departure from our normal routine typically Edward and Emmett hang out before school starts over at the picnic tables with the other guys from their team. Sure enough, I look over and see the rest of the team congregating. Even Emmett and Rose are standing just off to the side of their group.

Edward smiles at me and puts his fingers up to my cheek. He has always teased me about my tendency to blush at the smallest provocation.

"Relax, Isabella." He so beautiful I think as his voices causes a return of the butterflies. "I just wanted to see if you were coming with us to the party tonight. Rose is riding out with us so you wouldn't be stuck with just Em and I."

"Um, parties aren't really my scene, you know?" I answer, disapointed as I again start toward the school doors.

Edward continues to follow me. "Yeah, I know. But it'd be more fun if you come. Emmett's probably gonna be all over Rose all night and I'll be stuck listening to Mike Newton rant on and on about all the action that we all know he's not actually getting. And even if he was, I so do not want to hear about it."

I laugh with him because this is probably true.

I stop at my locker and tilt my head to look up at Edward. Another thing that happened that summer in Florida was a growth spurt that put him at a perfect 6'2" tall.

"I don't know Edward. I really don't like those things. I'd honestly rather stay home and finish that new book you lent me."

"Ok yeah… I understand. That_ is_ a really good book. I think it's my new favorite. You have to let me know what you get to the part where-"

"STOP! You're going to ruin the plot line for me… _again_!" I interrupt him, laughing and shaking my head because lending me a book to read and then giving away the plot line before I have a chance to finish it is a regular occurrence between Edward and I.

He laughs too. He knows I'm right.

"Ok well, you'll be at the game anyway right?"

"Of course. When have I missed an opportunity to cheer on my favorite two people?"

Edward smiles at this, his eyes crinkling up adorably, and squeezes my arm. Then he turns and heads to his first period, looking back at me and smiling again before he goes around the corner.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_0_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

The day passes fast enough. Emmett steals half my sandwich at lunch but that is nothing new. After school I meet up with my friend Angela to study for our AP Chemistry test that is coming up before I head home to get ready for the game.

Angela's probably my closest girlfriend, but we really only see each other to study. Having a twin means being born with my best friend and Emmett and I have always been exceptionally close.

We once watched this special on the Discover Channel about twins being extra attuned to each other's feelings and all that. One set could even feel their twin's pain, literally. Em always said that we should go on one of those shows because we were like that too. I always knew when Emmett was in a bad mood or unhappy and I also knew when he was having a great day. Feeling Em's life too was just part of who I was and it worked the same for him.

Once Edward moved in next-door and started spending all his time with us he became the third member of our tight knit unit.

In some ways I even felt closer to Edward because we shared more common ideas about books and music. But really no one, not even Edward, could ever really hold a candle to the connection I had with my brother.

The door to my room banged open and hit the wall as I lay on my bed.

"If that dents the wall again, you are so paying mom and dad to fix it." I say without looking up.

"Not a mark this time!" Emmett cheers and belly flops down on the bed next to me. "Wake me up in like 30, ok?"

"Sure thing," I promise and go back to reading Edward's book.

Emmett is asleep instantly and soon snoring into my pillow. I keep an eye of the clock and shake him exactly 30 minutes later to no avail.

"STEAMROOLER!" I scream and start to roll back and forth over the top of Emmett. He startles awake, flailing his arms to get me to stop and falling to the floor as I crack up laughing from my safe perch on the far corner.

"Some wake up sis," he grumbles and ambles back through our shared doorway into his own room.

I don't know why he always takes naps in my bed, but I suppose it goes back to all those years we shared a room. Or maybe even back to when we were in mom's stomach together. Either way, we both sleep better when we're near each other. That's why we got mom and dad to connect our rooms back in junior high with a door in the middle of the wall. It was the perfect solution to give us each our space but still be able to open the door when we needed to.

I decide to lie in bed for a few more minutes before getting up myself. Just as I finished the next page, I felt someone watching me and looked up to see Edward standing in my doorway.

"Hi." He smiles and walks in to sitting on the corner of my bed.

Cue the butterflies. Again.

"Hey Edward." I said back, practically whispering. And blushing.

He just laughs and scoots up to sit next to me, leaning back onto my headrest.

"Oh man, you are getting to my favorite part!" He exclaims as he peers over my shoulder to see what I'm reading. "But I'm not going to say anything else. I promise!"

We both laughed and I nudged him with my shoulder. Hanging out at home and talking about books or music is what Edward and I do. It's our thing I guess, our friendship outside of Emmett, and something that I am glad has remained the same as it always was in spite of my crush.

"I wish you would change your mind and come out tonight," Edward looks down at his hands as he speaks. "I know it's not your thing and most of you friends won't be there. I just…"

"What?" I am genuinely curious were this conversation is heading.

"You're my best friend Isabella. I mean Em is too, but you and I are, like… the same and it would just be more fun if you were there."

Ah. He wanted his friend Isabella. As much as I wanted to say yes just to spend time with him, I knew that I'd be setting myself up for heartbreak as soon as some _girl_ caught his eye.

"I don't think so Edward. Sorry."

"No, no. It's cool. I knew it was a long shot. I mean you never go to parties." He shruggs.

That's me. Boring Bella. Now it was my turn to look down at my hands awkwardly.

I felt his hand on my arm. "Don't do that Bella," Edward chastised.

"I don't-"

"Don't go thinking that it's a bad thing," He cut me off. "You've always been better than the rest of us. More mature. It wouldn't fit for you to be drunk at a party and I admire that about you."

I finally looked up, his green eyes intense and focused on mine.

"I… ah… thanks."

Edward _admired_ me? But he drank and partied?

"You drink and party?"

"Yeah. Well, lately I been thinkings it's not all it cracked up to be either." Edward frowns and a crease appears between his eyebrows. "It used to be great, but it's always the same thing, same people. Honestly, I rather stay here with you and watch one of your dad's old Hitchcock videos."

Now that makes me genuinely smile over at him.

Edward and I have always loved Hitchcock, but Emmett was always to freaked out to sit though a whole movie. About half way through he'd always chicken out and go upstairs to play video games. Edward and I would be left to finish the movie together, screaming at the scary parts.

Edward looks up then and we just stare at each other for what felt like an eternity. For once I don't blush. Edward seems to be steeling himself for something so I wait until he's ready to tell me what.

"Isabella, I've been wanting to ask you something for awhile now. Like, um, ever since that day when I got sick last spring and you brought me your chicken soup and Fight Club. Remember?"

I nodded. How could I forget? All day we stayed up in his room watching movies and laughing. It was the highlight of my whole junior year. The week before he had taken Jessica Stanley to prom and I had stayed home and watched TV with mom and dad feeling sorry for myself and I had really needed a reminder that I did have a place in his life. Sometimes I am so pathetic.

"Yeah. It was probably the best weekend I had all year."

Wait… what? That was Edward's favorite weekend too?

He gives me a tiny smile and then _Edward_ blushes. "Um would you, maybe, want to go get dinner with me sometime? Maybe, uh, after you finish the book? Then I can finally tell you my favorite parts."

Did Edward Cullen just ask me out on a date? Am I dreaming? I stare up at him trying to process what just happened.

Suddenly he begins to lean his face toward mine, his eyes are on the bottom lip that I am biting out of nervousness. He inches toward me until our faces are centimeters apart. He finally looks up and his eyes are the softest green. I think that maybe he is going to kiss me, my first kiss.

I breathe in and wet my lips.

I start to lean toward Edward, so unbelievably ready to take this step, when-

BANG!

-the door connecting to Emmett's room flies open.

"Oh hey Ed! Ready to dominate tonight?" Emmett flopped down on the foot of my bed, oblivious to what he just barged in on.

I jumped off the bed, quickly making an excuse about getting dressed, and dash into the bathroom.

My heat races as I slide down the back of the door and pull my knees up to my chest.

Did we almost kiss? Did _Edward Cullen_ just almost kiss _me_? After he asked me out on a date?

I pinched my arm. Ouch! Guess that means I'm awake. Then that means I have a date with Edward. I have a date with Edward!

I stand up and dance around the bathroom, being careful not to make any noise and be caught by my evil twin brother. You know, the one who is in _so_ much trouble for busting up the best moment of my entire life.

A knock at the door stops my celebration.

When I crack open the door I find myself again gazing into my favorite pair of green eyes.

"We have to go now, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for Emmett." Edward looks shy for the first time ever.

"Well he's my brother so I guess I should be the one apologizing."

Edward grins at me, "I'm mostly we got interrupted before you answered me."

I grin back at him, "Yes, of course I'd love to get dinner with you."

The most breathtaking smile takes over Edward's face and he reaches out to touch my blushing cheek.

"Great! I'm really looking forward to it. I'll see you at the game and tomorrow for sure, I crashing in Em's room tonight after the party."

"OK, come say hi if I'm still up." I would so be still up. "Good luck tonight."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_0_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

"Isabella, are you sure you don't want to go out with your brother?" My mom asks for the fifth time since leaving the stadium to go home after the boys' win.

"Renee, leave the girl alone. You know Bells is more comfortable with a book than a bunch of over zealous teenagers." My dad laughs and then shudders, glaring out the car window at some of those very teenagers celebrating the win in the lane next to us.

"It really ok mom, Edward invited me but I didn't want to go." I explain… yet again.

After we get home I shower and try on three different sets of pjs just in case the boys come home early or something. Finally, I get annoyed with myself and settle for a pair of Emmett's old sweats and one of Edward's old jv football tees. This is what I normally wear and there's really no reason to change who I am just because I'm 80% sure Edward was going to kiss me earlier.

Several hours later it is 1:30 am and I can barely keep my eyes open. I had finished Edward's book, watched some stupid Jersey Shore re-runs on MTV, and even painted my toenails. But now, I couldn't focus enough to do anything so I give up and climb under my covers.

As I wait for sleep to come find me, I go over in my head for the millionth time since it happened the moment between Edward and I earlier. Maybe he would kiss me tomorrow. Or maybe he would wake me up when they get back and kiss me then. I quickly fall asleep to dreams of Edward's lips.

I wake suddenly hours later feeling strangely anxious though I don't know why. I looked over at the clock, 3:15 AM. The boys should be home by now, mom gets mad if they're out past 2:30.

I get up to check Em's room and see if they're still awake.

I am halfway across my room when the anxious feeling I woke up with intensifies. All I can hear is a roaring sound in my ears as though I standing under a waterfall. My stomach rolls and I am scared to move, toward Emmett's closed door.

I am about to take a step forward when I hear the phone ring from my parent's room. A chill runs up my spin and I sprint to the door ripping it open.

The phone rings again and I hear my mother answer it.

The room is empty, the bed still made from yesterday morning.

The rushing in my head stops. All sensation stops and I am overcome with an aching emptiness. Emmett's gone. I can feel it in the quickly opening chasm in my chest where Emmett's feelings are supposed to be.

"Noooo…" My mother's screams carry from the room down the hall. "No, no, no, no, no, no."

I can't even move to the bathroom as I vomit on the carpet.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.

Chapter 3

Though I have only managed a couple hours of sleep, I am awake before my alarm goes off. I look over to see Alice sprawled across the left side of my bed, a quiet snore coming out of her noise and a small pool of drool dotting her pillow.

I stretch and push my body out of bed. As I walk toward the bathroom I linger over the photograph on my dresser.

_I miss you so much Emmett. Every single day. _

I touch his face through the glass. I can't help but look at Edward's beautiful smile, so utterly happy to be spending the day with his two best friends. Never would I have guess how horrible wrong things could get, how horrible we could be to each other.

_I'm so sorry Em. I know I haven't lived up to who you would want me to be._

After a lingering shower, where I let the hot water run over my tense muscles for much longer than normal, I pour myself a cup of coffee and review my schedule for today. It's a Wednesday, which means I have class after my shift at the Museum. On top of that I had also promised Alice we'd meet up for dinner tonight.

With all that I had going on today I would hardly get a moment to myself which is exactly how I liked it. Especially after last night, I am ready and willing to throw myself into any and all activities today in the hopes that I will be so tired I crash as soon as I get home tonight.

A quick survey of the contents of my fridge reveals the necessary ingredients to make fresh blueberry waffles so I get to work whipping together the batter. A memory of me and Emmett in the kitchen with mom as she let's us break the eggs into her favorite orange mixing bowl gives me my first genuine smile of the day.

I can hear that Alice is now up and banging around in the bathroom so I go ahead and heat up the iron and pour us each a glass of orange juice.

Alice pops her head around the corner just as I am splitting the waffles between two plates fifteen minutes later.

"Morning! I really do love your bed…. real feather pillows. It's like a piece of heaven just for my head."

"Yes, they are quite comfortable. Unfortunately they don't seem to work very well at muffling your 'sleep breathing.' I mean really, how does Jasper put up with it?" I tease; in truth it really wasn't that loud.

Alice narrows her eyes at me but otherwise ignores my dig and instead grabs her breakfast and sits down on one of my bar stools. I put the juice on the counter and take the seat next to her.

"Bella, these waffles are fantastic! These make me feel like I should actually put some effort into breakfast every once in awhile."

"Still trying to pass off a double shot of espresso as your morning meal?"

"Yes, well in my defense mornings always come too early."

"Don't you start work at 10:30?" I cock my eyebrow at her skeptically.

"It doesn't matter the precise time, it is the being forced to get out of a warm, comfortable, usually Jasper filled bed that makes it too early." She states as she pops the last bite of her syrup-drenched breakfast into her mouth.

Alice and Jasper are two halves of a whole. Alice was never focused on dating during our early years at University of Washington, but the day she ran into a young Texas transfer student who was visiting potential medical schools she claimed love at first sight. Jasper agreed and stopped his search for the right school, and the right girl. He never even traveled to any of the other schools that had been on his list and instead made plans to move to the Northwest.

I am honestly thrilled that my friends are so happy together. It also worked out that Jasper became one of my closest friends too and that helps when the third-wheel-itis hits. Like Alice, I was not focused on dating in college. Unlike Alice, I know that I'm not going to meet my destiny in some coffee shop or bar. The only person I have ever felt that level of a connection to broke my heart when I was 18 and hasn't been heard from since. I have dated here and there, but it's been over a year now since I've been seeing anybody.

"How are you today, Bella?" Alice asks in a serious tone that lets me know she wants to check in after my anxiety attack last night.

"I didn't sleep much but I didn't have any nightmares either so..." I shrug. "I overreacted last night Al. Really, it wasn't a big deal."

"Babe, you don't have to be so independent all the time. It's ok to get upset. I am glad you look more relaxed this morning though." Alice scrutinizes my face but nods and smiles over the table at me so I must look like I can function ok. "We still on for dinner tonight?"

"Of course. We can talk more about house-sitting for your parents, make some plans. Is Jasper coming?"

"He sure is! You know he wouldn't turn down sushi. And he's going to bring that guy he met at the open house back in January."

I vaguely recall Jasper mentioning a transfer student who was also applying for the UW Medical School's psychiatry program.

"I take it his friend also got accepted than?"

"Yep, and he moved here a few weeks early so he could get set up before they start next month." Alice's wide smile reflects how proud she is of Jasper's hard work.

"Oh shoot! I've got to get going like 5 minutes ago. I need to change and get to the hotel on time for a meeting with the big bosses! Love you Bella!"

With a kiss to my cheek, Alice runs out the door. Working at the Fairmont Hotel downtown as an assistant event coordinator is the first step in her dream of running her own event planning company. It is an area she excels in because that she is completely OCD when it comes to the details that make an event unforgettable.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O__

The Seattle Children's Museum summer camp program is already in full swing for the day when I get to work. My job as a play facilitator is the perfect fit for me while I finish school. I am able to put my Early Childhood Education degree to good use and I love the creative outlet of designing activities and programs to use each day. It will also make for great experience to put on my resume when I graduate with my Master's in Museology next spring.

Today I am running the outdoor exhibit. Parents and caretakers are trailing kids of all ages as they plant seeds and dig around in our simulation garden. Who knew pulling plastic veggies out of a sandbox was so much fun?

On thing I love about my job is that no two days are alike. Not only do I work at different exhibits but the visitors are constantly changing too. There is always something to do, usually too many things to do, and my days never fail to fly by.

Today is no exception and I barely leave in time to make it around the lake to campus for my evening class. The quarter is wrapping up next week and tonight is the final class before our final. Professor Banner lecture's the entire 3 hours and I am the first out the door once we are excused.

Deciding to leave my car on campus and take advantage of the unusually warm weather I walk to the restaurant. As I come in the door my stomach growls at the sight of the conveyor belt full of rolls wrapping it's way around the tables. I spot Alice at a counter seat- the best location for easy access to grabbing our favorites as they pass by- and head over.

"Hey Al! Have you been waiting long?" I ask as I take the seat on Alice's right, leaving the two on her left open for Jasper and his friend.

"Just five minutes or so. Jasper texted that he is parking."

"Have you met his friend yet?"

"No, but Jasper has met up with him a few times over the last week when I've had events at night at the hotel. He sounds super laid back so I'm sure even you will like him."

"Alice, please tell me this isn't a set up?" I roll my eyes, dreading her answer.

"No it is not. I'm pretty sure Edward has a girlfriend… or at least did back in Chicago. I'm not sure the deal now that he's here."

_Edward_. My breathing starts to pick up.

That's a common name right? Sort of? It's not really used much nowadays but it's not totally unheard of. Just because _I_ have only met one Edward before doesn't mean there are a lot of them. And Jasper is two years older than us so this Edward must at least the same if he's into his internships already.

Deep breath… and out… I have successfully calmed myself down. Kate would be so proud.

"Alice do you know Edward's last name?" I sound totally calm. I'm really liking this whole rational thinking, in control thing I've just mastered.

"No. I know what you're thinking, but what are the odds? Didn't your Edward move to Florida? What would he be doing in Seattle?"

_My Edward._ Ha.

"He did… but I haven't heard from him since we were 18. He could be anywhere by now." My inner calm is disappearing fast.

"I'm sure it's not him Bella," Alice is in the middle of reassuring me when the door opens.

Jasper strides in, his face breaking into a grin as soon as he spots Alice.

My eyes however are glued to the man who enters behind him.

He's tall, 6'2" if I had to guess. His messy copper hair is blowing around from the air coming in through the open door. His face is older, more angular then I remember and even though I haven't seen him in over 6 years I recognize him instantly.

My heart stops as Edward's attention is drawn to my blatant starring.

Confusion and anger flash across his intense green eyes.


End file.
